Beach musicians
by awesomealpha11
Summary: What happens when Fang, the new kid,is falling for a mysterious singer that goes to his school and is in a band?Max and HER band are having a hard time keeping their identity a secret. Who will fall for who first?Rated T for swearing.FAX AWESOMENESS!:D
1. Can't be Tamed

**I'M BACK PEOPLES….well I promised you another story but because I'll be going back to school soon (spring break) so I won't be able to update very fast unlike last story…But I was listening to music and I got this idea and if you like the concept please review at the end, you'll make my day if you do… And Iggy has his sight in this story.**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked I was female so that would clearly mean I'm not James Patterson but I do WISH I owned Fang… ;D enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

As everyday goes, this day wasn't so bad…wait a second, you have no idea what I'm talking about do you? Well let's start from the beginning. I'm max, short for Maximum Ride, age 17 and a junior in high school; straight A student and not very well liked in my school. Well, I'm surprisingly attractive to most people but, huh, I don't know why everybody hates me?

I have a mom and a dad, but sadly no siblings, and live in San Francisco, California… Not much of a sob story if you ask me but I have a few secrets up my sleeve, and no I'm not going to give you a hint on what they are. I have a few awesome friends named, J.J, Monique Johnson (also known as Nudge), and James Allen (also known as Iggy). That's the gang! Never underestimate us, because we're not just outcasts, were in a secret band. More on that later…

As I was saying, my friends and I were walking down the hallway of North Ridge High school towards the parking lot as Lissa (the red-head also known as queen of the sluts: aka: popular) Stepped in front of me.

If more people knew the real me, no one would step in my way.

"What do you possibly want now?" I said with a cold voice that made her flinch.

"As I always am," Lissa started "I'm here to tell you to get a life and a fashion sense." She and her 'posy' giggled nasally. Before you could say sabotage, I punched her right in the nose before Iggy could restrain me. All my friends know that if I get this look in my eyes, I go on a murder rampage.

When Lissa let out a high pitched squeal, Nudge, J.J, and Iggy dragged me out of the building.

"You need to take some anger management classes, Max." Iggy muttered with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Why, I thought you guys all liked to see Lissa get beaten up?" I retorted with a pinch of amusement.

We all burst out laughing as we got into J.J's car. We all arranged to go over to Nudge's house to practice our music.

That means I have to tell you the history of our band, well, more of how we rose to fame…

_**One day my friends and I were messing around and listening to music. Then out of nowhere, Nudge suggests we create a band. Our first gig was on the beach playing for a bunch of teens. It turns out we were a big hit and started playing there every week. Iggy came up with 'Beach musicians' for our name, and as always, was a great idea so we chose it. Oh wait…I'm missing one important piece of info, when we first started our band, we all wore a mask so no one from school would notice them as the 'outcasts'. Rumors were spread about my nickname: emotion singer. They figured out that our band went to their school and the song we wrote always reflected off of everyday school drama and more. By the way, I sing and play guitar, Nudge plays lead guitar, J.J plays bass, and Iggy plays drums and occasionally, piano. But back to the main subject, not even one student figured out who the band members were so they gave up and just enjoyed our music. **_

That's pretty much all of it I guess…

Any ways…we were in Nudges basement/music room working on our latest song, and don't think I'll tell you what it is. You'll have to wait like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next day (Saturday and still max's POV) 5:00 P.M*<strong>

After I took my shower, I made a beeline to my walk in closet. I might have forgotten that my parents are rich, just a heads up. Anyways… I pulled on some black skinny jeans, a black tank, and a leather vest.

Since it was Saturday, we played at 5:30 instead of 6:30 so we could perform more songs.

I grabbed my keys to my motorcycle and went out to the garage. My band always left 30 minutes before our show so we can get ready: hair, makeup, wardrobe, and most importantly, our masks. My mask covered only my eyes and part of my nose. It had red and black feathers for its appearance. Iggy's, Nudge's, and J.J's mask was exactly like mine but they all had black and silver feathers.

*Time lapse-show time-*

As we walked on stage, I heard muffled talking and a bunch of wolf-whistles coming from the guys. I'm not going to lie to you, this crowd was a hell of a lot bigger than the other shows.

"Alright folks, tonight the beach musicians will be playing and their first song is called _Can't Be Tamed." _**(A.N: By the way all songs in this story don't belong to me but in the story I'll pretend that Max's band wrote them. P.S: Can't be tamed is sung by Miley Cyrus and really good but I don't like Miley**. **Sorry for the interruption, on with the story) **The announcer person said through the microphone. With that we started playing.

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy have to get my way, 24 hours a day 'cuz I'm hot like that. Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention like I'm under inspection; I always get a 10 'cuz I'm built like that._

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands, they try to change but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is the day I never planned, if you're gonna be my man, understand…_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

_If there was a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to hell. I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged, if you can understand this, we can make some magic, I'm on like that._

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know, and if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby by now you should now._

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way, I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me (ohhhhhhhh)_

_Don't change me_

_Don't chaaaaaannnnnnggggge me (yehhhhhhh)_

_(I CAN'T BE TAMED)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know, and if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby by now you should now._

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

Almost like it was on cue, the crowd burst into applause right after we finished. As I looked to see the people in the crowd, I saw someone I have never seen before. He had black hair that flopped over one eye, dark, obsidian eyes, a black muscle t-shirt, and surprise, surprise, black jeans. Overall, I gave him a solid ten on my 'hot guy' scale. Not that he would ever want to go out with the real me.

The rest of the night went the same way with different songs, the crowd cheering all the way through the concert.

With one look, I could tell my gang was shorted out. So we all went our separate ways except Nudge and I because she was sleeping over at my house…

I guess it won't be much of a sleepover if we pass out on the floor right when we get inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew… that was A LOT OF WORDS!So how was the first chapter…? It better be good because that took around 3 hours to put together. I hope to have a song in each chapter, I have ideas for songs but I'll take suggestions also. By the way I do not own the max ride character or the songs…<strong>

**Fly on…**

**Awesomealpha11**


	2. Cinderella

**You guys disappoint me… ONLY 2 REVIEWS…*SNIFFLE * well just because I only had 2 reviews I'm still going strong with my idea. Did I make you feel bad yet?**

**Disclaimer: Like I said, I'm not rich and famous which means I'm not or will ever be, James Patterson… and I don't own the songs…**

* * *

><p><em>Fangs POV<em>

I absolutely hate moving…Oh wait sorry let me explain. I'm Nickolas King but I despise my name so it's now Fang. Anyways I was up in my room lying on my bed when the radio went on and this band called the beach musicians were playing. Not bad I thought.

My parents just told me we're moving from Arizona to California. Ugh, why do my parents hate me?

Well by we're, I mean my sister, Angel, my parents, and me. Might as well start packing up my black room.

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and the next thing I knew, I was in the car with my parents driving towards San Francisco, California. At least I live near a beach I thought peacefully as I let the music coming from my I pod consume me in thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the way went as usual. Not a word uttered out of my mouth the whole ride, but my thoughts were raging on every possible thing I could come up with.<p>

We pulled in to a fancy, most likely rich, neighborhood with huge houses. As I grabbed my things that I brought out of the trunk, the moving van pulled up and started to unload our belongings.

The worst part of moving, is how you go to a new school and have to replace great friends. Not that I had any. I was more of an outcast…

A few hours later I had my room set up and started unpacking my stuff. Looks like my mom felt bad for me so she let me go out late and watch this band at the beach. I forgot the name of it though.

When I got to the beach, there already were a bunch of music crazed teens surrounding the stage. Not that I'm judging anybody. I am a music crazed teen as well but I'm not of fan of most bands. Although the one I heard on the radio was really good.

I got pulled out of my rant by music blearing…looks like the show began…

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy have to get my way, 24 hours a day 'cuz I'm hot like that. Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention like I'm under inspection; I always get a 10 'cuz I'm built like that._

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands, they try to change but they realize they can't. And every tomorrow is the day I never planned, if you're gonna be my man, understand…_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

_If there was a question about my intentions I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to hell. I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged, if you can understand this, we can make some magic, I'm on like that._

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know, and if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby by now you should now._

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way, I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me (ohhhhhhhh)_

_Don't change me_

_Don't chaaaaaannnnnnggggge me (yehhhhhhh)_

_(I CAN'T BE TAMED)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go. I wanna be a part of something I don't know, and if you try to hold me back I might explode. Baby by now you should now._

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved, I can't be blamed, I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed, I can't be changed, I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be) I can't be tamed._

WOW, this is an awesome band, but I believe this was the band that was on the radio…

But the lead singer was the one who had me in a trance, she was absolutely gorgeous. I'm not a guy who pays much attention to girls, but somehow, this one was different. I still don't understand why they had masks on…Maybe its part of their stage appearance. Overall the song was good itself, I wonder who wrote it.

Looks like they're about to start the next song. Jared (announcer guy) blared through the speakers, "Alright, looks like that song was a hit. Now let's give it up for their next song, Cinderella!" great I bet this will be a really cheesy song. Hmph, I guess there is only one way to find out.

_When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed, she read me a story… It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her, end up with the glory. I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I want to be, though one day I realized the fairytale life wasn't for me._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless somebody's at my sight. Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself._

_Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart, and mind who's not afraid to show that he loves me. Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am, don't need nobody taking care of me. (I will be)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me, when I got myself then it has got to be an equal thinnnnnnggggg. _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless somebody's at my sight. Don't wanna be no no one else, I'd rather rescue myself._

_I can slay my own dragon, I can dream my own dream, my night and shining armor is meeeeeee, so I'm gonna set me freeeeeee. _

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody to come and set me free. I don't wanna be like snow white waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white unless somebody's at my sight._

_(I don't wanna be like) Cinderella, (sitting in a dark), old, dusty cellar (waiting for somebody) ohhhhhh (to come and set me free) _

_(I don't wanna be) like snow white waiting, (for a handsome prince) to come and save meeee, (on a horse of white, unless somebody's at my sight)_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myseeeeeeellllllllf_

_(I don't wanna be like Cinderella sitting in a dark, old, dusty cellar, waiting for somebody) to come and set me free. (I don't wanna be) like snow white waiting (for a handsome prince) to come and save me (on a horse of white unless somebody's at my sight.)_

_Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself…_

I stood there, mouth agape. That was definitely not a cheesy song; I wonder if this is how the singer feels in real life. I bet she has boys all over her all the time.

As the crowd died down, I overheard a boy with blond hair. "I still can't believe 'emotion singer' goes to our school; I wonder who she is?" he whispered to his friend.

"Excuse me, but who is 'emotion singer' and what school does she go to?" they looked at like I was an alien.

"First of all, loser, 'emotion singer' is the lead singer and she goes to North Ridge High-School." Blondie said in a 'duh' tone.

That was the last straw; I gave him my best death glare that I could muster up. They shrank away farther in to the crowd. Well that went well I thought. So it looks like my quest begins to find this 'emotion singer' at my school… Looks like I got my work cut out for me. EUREKA! That is why they were the masks, to protect their identity. Heh heh, I'll probably start with all the nerds first. Always suspect the outcasts!

This will definitely be a weird school year.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo what do you think…? I thought it was pretty boring but, in the beginning it's always boring. People, I was disappointed with my reviews so now I have to turn on the little girl inside of me. Alright here it goes…*BAMBIE EYES* Plwese review pleaaaaasssseee… Heheh, REVIEW… UM sorry about that, I'm on a sugar rush…<strong>

**Fly on…**

**Awesomealpha11**


	3. One of those girls

**Hey people of earth…By the way I got a review about the school's name…I kind of just thought it up but it is in the show **_**Victorious **_**but it is a common school name. Sorry for the confusion… Anyways, if you people hadn't caught on, the chapters name is always the song in the chapter. Oh well. Italics mean flashbacks…**

**Disclaimer: I don't think a famous author would be on an armatures site for writing which means I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! I also do not own the song.**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

If you would consider school awkward, than that was exactly what it was. Let me tell you what happened…

_When I drove into the school parking lot, and (duh) parked, I ended up running into that guy I saw at my concert on Saturday, and let me tell you it was inelegant.(that's right I know big words) The weirdest part was he actually said sorry for running into me. How kind of him; most people just ignore me and walk away like I had a disease. _

_Then at lunch I had a change of heart. So my gang and I were just sitting at the usual table in the back, when SHE butted in. That little bitch called Lissa, asked the new kid if he wanted to sit at the 'popular' table. You know what steams my boat, was that he ACCEPTED. Looks like I'm not watching over him anymore. He's going to get hurt if Lissa has her I on Fang _**(A.N: Max already knows his name. Just clearing things up)**_ because, she practically cheated on 5 GUYS at ONE TIME… This is how she got her nickname, the queen of sluts._

_And I thought he was different…_

That's how my day became weird, wait my days are always weird…Anyways, the gang and I were just sitting in my garage **(A.N: Max has a tricked out garage)** working on homework when I was already writing. This is what I got so far.

_La la la la la la la_

_I know you're the kind of girl; you only care about one thing. Who you've seen, or where you've been, who's got the money. I see that look in your eyes, it tells a million lies, but deep inside I know why, you're talking to him. I know what you're all about; I really hope he figures it out…_

Did you really think I'd give you the whole song before the concert? I'm not that stupid plus I don't even have the whole thing written yet!

"Hey Max, what did you get for number 10?" Nudge asked me.

"Oh, um, I didn't get there yet." I lied.

"Right, you always have your homework down before us, your a genius! By the way we all saw the way you were looking at that emo kid, its kind of obvious you like him…" Iggy gave me a look that meant 'We know you're lying' let's face it, they were right. I can't keep secrets from my friends, they know me to well.

"Whoa, whoa, who said I liked Fang." I started

They all looked at me with a 'Duh' expression. But before I could put up a fight, J.J changed the subject.

"I'll bet you guys ten bucks she is writing a new song." With that J.J took my notebook away from me and read it aloud.

"Holy crap, this song could be a riot…" J.J muttered.

"Let me see, let me see." Nudge screeched like little girl.

"This is why Max got dubbed emotion singer, because her best songs are when she's emotional." Iggy contemplated.

I give in. They're probably ALREADY scheming about how to get that song live… I. Hate. My. LIFE…

_Fang's POV_

Today at school was torture…lissa…asked. Me. To. Sit. With. Her at lunch. Just because I'm a nice guy I sat with her, but that girl, Max, was sitting at a table in the back with her friends. I was so close to eating lunch with her but a bitch butts in.

My life is in ruins as we speak…

I can't help but notice something…different…about max. Like I've seen her before.

At least the Beach Musicians have a concert almost every night, maybe I can get closer to the stage this time and see if I can recognize the lead singer.

It was dinner time when Angel practically blurted out my thoughts. **(Angel doesn't have mind reading or at least not now, still thinking about it.)**

"Fang why do you seem so tense?" she asked innocently. Psh, yeah right. Angel is a devil in disguise.

"Uhh, why would you think that Angel?" Smooth Fang, smooth…

She gave a confused look on her face before she went back to eating.

**.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(AT THE CONCERT ON THE BEACH)

As the concert started, people started filling the parking lot. I made sure to come early but I still only made it half way through the crowd when the music started.

_La la la la la la la_

_I know you're the kind of girl; you only care about one thing. Who you've seen, or where you've been, who's got money. I see that look in your eyes, it tells a million lies, but deep inside I know why, you're talking to him. I know what you're all about; I really hope he figures it out…_

_She's one of those girls, their nothing but trouble, just one look and now you're seeing double. Before you know it she'll be gone; off to the next one. She's so good that you won't see it comin, she'll take you for a ride, and you be left with nothing. You'll be broken, she'll gone; off to the next one._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

_She's gunna be the end of you, at least that's what they say, it's been awhile, you're in denial, and now it's too late. The way she looks, makes you high, all the warning signs. Cause her red hair, her green eyes, _**(A.N: in the song its blond hair and blue eyes but lissa isn't blond) **_makes you wanna die. I know what she's all about, I really figure it out._

_She's one of those girls, their nothing but trouble, just one look and now you're seeing double. Before you know it she'll be gone; off to the next one. She's so good that you won't see it comin, she'll take you for a ride, and you be left with nothing. You'll be broken, she'll gone; off to the next one._

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game; (yeah yeah) she keeps playing around with your head (your head) she keeps playing around with your head. She's so insane, so insane (yeah yeah) She's the one to blame, (to blame) she's the one to blame. _

_She's one of those girls, their nothing but trouble, just one look and now you're seeing double. Before you know it she'll be gone; off to the next one. She's so good that you won't see it comin, she'll take you for a ride, and you be left with nothing. You'll be broken, she'll gone; off to the next one._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah yeah_

_Off to the next one _

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was the Beach Musicians playing their new hit, _One of Those Girls!" _Jared announced.

The rest of the night went by with the band playing new songs and old ones but ever since I met Max, I've been stumped on which girl is better. As always, I have to take it slow. Maybe…

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? By the way, like I said in the last chapter, Jared is the announcer guy if you didn't notice. Sorry Fax lovers if the story's a bit slow but…yeah. Anyways, tell me what you think on the chapter and I'm open to suggestions for the songs. Questions, comments, concerns are all accepted. Please please please please please please pleeeeeeeaaaasssssseeee review…see what you guys make me do? I'm begging for crying out loud! By the way, in this story, did I make Fang a little dense? (If you don't know people, dense means stupid)<strong>

**Fly on…**

**Awesomealpha11.**


	4. tell me something I don't know

**I HAD A MIND BLOWING IDEA AND I NEEDED IT T WRITE DOWN…by the way someone asked me for the real artists of the songs in this story, so the names will be at the end of every chapter. **_**Cinderella**_** is played by **_**Play **_**and **_**One of those girls (last chapter) is played by Avril lavigne…**_**the song in the first chapter is listed…anyways, you guys can give me suggestions for songs you know! And ideas are especially welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: Once again, (deep breath) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM MAX RIDE…DO I SEEM LIKE A WORLD FAMOUS AUTHOR? I DIDN'T THINK SO!**

**Te-he didn't mean to have an outburst…anyway… What all of you have been waiting for *drum roll* the STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Max's POV<em>

Today is one of the best days of school…Do you know why? Music class of course. Ummm…sorry for being weird, but I can't enjoy music class anymore because I have to keep my voice a secret. Personally, I think I'm a favored student in Mrs. Graves's class (music teacher).

Well, when I'm on my free period, Mrs. Graves let's me come into the class room to sing and play guitar for her. It's my only time to wind down.

I was currently strumming my guitar, when, of all people, Fang walks in. Good thing he didn't catch me singing or I would've been busted…

"Sorry to interrupted bu- Max? What are you doing here?" He asked oh-so innocently

"Looks like I could ask you the same thing, buster." I put as much venom in my voice as possible and if looks could kill, Fang would be buried alive under 6 feet of cement right then and there.

"Sorry Mrs. Graves, but maybe tomorrow." I uttered sweetly. After I set the guitar back into its case, I walked out of the room without another sideways glance in his direction. I already had a song idea brewing in my head…

_Fangs POV_

I wonder what would've happened if I hadn't walked in on Max. She obviously seems too different from emotion singer but they almost look alike.

Huh… I'm just so confused! I guess there is still time to figure things out, but what if the song that will be sung tonight has to do something that just happened? I have to make sure that I am at the front of the crowd. Gez…when did I become overemotional all the sudden?

***X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X***

_Max's POV_

All I could think about was Fang which sucks because I had to remember a bunch of lyrics.

I was getting ready for my regular concert when my conscience just HAD to stop by.

Max, maybe this Fang guy just wants to get to know you better.

_Well maybe I don't want stalkers prying in my business when associated with *shiver* Lissa._

You never know. Just try to accept him for who he is. After all you only have 3 friends.

_So, who cares, I like me for me and people should accept that. _

Then why don't you go on stage without your mask on. How about that?

_You and me both voice, but I can't risk that just for my benefits. I still have my friends that count on me you know._

I let out a deep sigh as the voice left my comeback out in the open. Oh well, its how time, this can wait.

"Alright, alright, let's calm down and give it up for the Beach Musicians playing _Tell me something I don't know." _Jared screamed into the mic.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it, yet it's so hard to break it, and there's no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling. I shouldn't believe it, the dreams that I'm dreaming. I hear it every day; I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind_

_OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, Baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. _

_Tell me, tell me something I don't know, tell me, tell me something I don't know._

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing, this life I'm pursuing, the odds of me loosing. Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, like one in a billion, or one in a zillion. I hear it every day; I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much but they're never gonna change my mind_

_OH!_

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, Baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_**(Iggy rapping & **__(background singers)__**)**_

_**So here's the track like Katrina making waves like your Madena?**_

_**Make 'em say I'm ready!**_

_**Are you ready for it?**_

_(Yeah I'm ready for it.)_

_**Really ready for it?**_

_(Yeah I'm ready for it.)_

_**Let's get ready for this.**_

_I'm on my way I know I'm gonna get there someday. It doesn't help when you say it won't be easy._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, Baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know._

_Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, Baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. _

Well that went well I thought. I was thinking of the lyrics when Fang came barging in the music room. But hopefully he doesn't put the puzzle pieces together. This whole time I was thinking about what the voice told me. Maybe if he figured it out himself the band can't blame me. It might work but just because I'm giving him hints doesn't mean I like him.

_Fang's POV_

It looks like my suspicions were confirmed but what if she doesn't want me to know. Why are girls so confusing? I have to try to get her to sing to me while she's 'max' so I can officially confirm she's the lead singer. Good luck with that Fang. What a second…She was probably going to sing in the music room! I wonder what will happen now. (Note sarcasm) *evil grin*.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think…? That was only part of my magnificent break through but I won't give anything away…Suggestions are welcomed. Comments are adored. And hate mail is frowned upon…heh-heh, old lady moment. Anyways The song in this chapter was 'Tell Me Something I Don't Know' By Selena Gomez and don't forget to check out my other songs…the next chapter will have a better song but I couldn't think of one so… yeah. Oh! And Fax lovers don't fret fax will show up in the near future (aka: a few chapters from now…Anyways<strong>

**Fly on… **

**Awesomealpha11 out…! **


	5. Chemicals React

**Calling all Fax lovers…This will hopefully be a long chapter because I have a lot to explain. By the way, **_**Faxalltheway **_**I listened to the songs you suggested and I'll probably use one later in the story and thank you for your suggestions. So, like always, please enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: this is getting old; you all know the drill…**

* * *

><p><em>Fang's POV<em>

I saw Max as I got out of my car, but instead of saying 'hi', I let her be so I didn't disrupt my plans…

As the bell rang cueing second period, I swiftly stood up from my desk in the back of the classroom and walked to Chemistry. As the day dragged on, all I could think about was Max and how I would get her to sing…

Finally the time came were max, as it seems, goes to the music room and 'entertain' Mrs. Graves (not that way GEZ GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER).

As I walked past the music room, I glimpsed a strand of blond streaked hair and instantaneously, I knew it was Max.

With my weird but helpful way, I opened the door and silently snuck up on Max by putting my muscled arms around her torso.

"Don't move." I whispered in her ear oh-so sweetly.

"Fang, if you don't let go of me in 3 seconds, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine so hard, you won't be able to reproduce." Max uttered every word slowly.

He brushed the insult off quickly then retaliated like he hadn't heard her.

"I want to ask you a favor." He said seductively.

"What?" she growled cautiously.

"I want you to sing for me, Maxi."

"A definite no and don't call me Maxi."

"What ever you say Maxi, but I know how to get you to agree."

"And how exactly?"

With that I rotated her 180 degrees so she was facing me, cupped her chin in my calloused hands, and kissed her right then and there.

_Max's POV_

I was to shell-shocked to even kiss him back, but once I regained my thoughts, and after a moment of hesitation, I started to kiss him back. I felt him smirk against my lips.

When he broke away for air, I had a disappointed look on my face.

"Now will you sing for me Max?" Fang asked.

"That depends. Do I get a favor in return?"

"Not until you sing for me."

With a mental battle going on in my mind, Fang just looked at my confused face. My 'loyal to friends' side of my brain said don't sing! But the other side that wanted Fang against my body again, just told me to pick up the dame guitar and sing. Guess which one I sided with?

I walked over to the guitar case and opened it up.

When I was ready to start singing, I looked up at Fang once more before I started.

_You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my world's spinning in slow motion, and you're moving too fast. _

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah both of us broken, caught in the moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt, and we joked, yeah. But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react. The chemicals react._

_You make me feel out of my element, like I'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tide's pulling me in deeper, making it harder to breath. We cannot deny how we feel inside. We cannot deny…_

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah both of us broken, caught in the moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt, and we joked, yeah. But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react. The chemicals react._

_Kaleidoscope of colors turning hopes of fire, sun is burning, shining down on both of us…Don't let us lose it, don't let us lose it… _

_Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Yeah both of us broken, caught in the moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt, and we joked, yeah. (Yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_We lived_

_We loved_

_We hurt_

_We joked_

_We're right_

_We're wrong_

_We're weak_

_We're strong_

_We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, watch the chemicals react (Yeah, yeah, yeah) and just like that, the chemicals react (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (the chemicals react)._

When I looked up, I saw Fang…smiling?

"It's you!" Fang whispered with excitement in his voice.

"Me who?"

"You're emotion singer aren't you?"

"I don't like to go by that name."

"I'm sorry… I didn't know but that's what everyone calls you."

"And that's exactly why I don't like it…So what do we do know?"

"Maximum ride," Fang started "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Maybe…" I said teasingly.

"Of course I will, but I have some rules first." I began.

"And those may be…"

"You cannot tell ANYBODY our secret, and-"Before I could continue, Fang interrupted me.

"Wait, wait, wait…OUR secret? Who's the 'our'" Fang asked.

"Iggy. Nudge. J.J. The rest of the band." I implied slowly.

"As I was saying, the rest will be explained at my concert tonight. So MAKE sure you are there. Got it?"

"Got it." Fang whispered.

Before I could restart my brain, Fang swooped in and kissed me on the lips and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my fingers in his hair and before we even knew it, someone spoke up.

"Ehem." Nudge cleared her throat. "I'm really happy for you guys but it's time for next period."

We both blushed when she turned around.

"To be continued." I whispered seductively. Fang stood in the door way, mouth agape.

_Fang POV_

I have only one word to describe what happened, Wow. Who knew Max could be so…girly…But now that she's mine, I can't help but smile.

The rest of the day went as usual and I couldn't sit still. Just a few more hours, Fang. You can do this. I told myself. But of course, I was screaming in my head. That's just how desperate I was to get to Max's concert.

**~*time lapse*~**

_Max's POV_

I had talked to the group about Fang and they were okay with it, excepted for Nudge and J.J. They were TOO EXCITED for Fang and I being in a relationship. We also had a conversation about reveling ourselves but I won't tell you the outcome of that conversation…yet.

"Alright, crazed teens, her comes Beach Musicians playing _Domino." _Jared yelled

_I'm feeling sexy and free, like glitter's raining on me. You're like a shot of pure gold, I think I'm 'bout to explode. I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cuz you're taking me there. Don't you know? You spin me out of control. _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. We can do this all night. Dame this love is skin tight. Baby, come on. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Boom me like a bass drum. Sparkin' up a rhythm baby, come on. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. _

_Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO. Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO. _

_**(Music)**_

_You got me losing my mind. My heart beats out of time. I'm seeing Hollywood stars. You strum me like a guitar. I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. Now I'm breathing like I'm running 'cuz you're taking me there. Don't you know? You spin me out of control. _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. We can do this all night. Dame this love is skin tight. Baby, come on. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. Boom me like a bass drum. Sparkin' up a rhythm baby, come on. Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. _

_Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO. Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO._

_Ooh baby, baby, got me feeling so right._

_Ooh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight._

_Ooh baby, baby, got me feeling so right._

_Ooh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight._

_Ooh baby, baby, got me feeling so right._

_Ooh baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight._

_Ooh baby, baby, got me feeling so right._

_Ooh baby, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

_Rock my world into the sunlight. Make this dream the best I've ever known. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO. Every second is a highlight; when we touch don't ever let me go. Dirty dancing in the moonlight, take me down like I'm a DOMINO._

The rest of the night kind of went the rest of the way except after the last song when the whole gang took of their masks. The crowd silenced in a blink of an eye. They all stood like gaping fish willing fan was giving me a full blown grin which made my heart flutter.

This will defiantly make the school day on Monday REALLY awkward. But hey, that's what I live for. To top it all off, I know have someone who I can call mine… Yeah this day just can't get any better can it?

On my way home, I was listening to my I pod when a great song came on…

_Waking up I see that everything is okay. The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed. I think about the little things that make life great. I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling. _

_This innocence is brilliant; I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect; please don't go away I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't let it pass you by. _

_(Music)_

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear. The first time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here. It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling. _

_This innocence it brilliant. I hope that it will stay. This moment is perfect. Please don't go away. I need you now… And I'll hold on to it; don't you let it pass you by. _

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreamin' it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. _

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry. It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry._

_This innocence is brilliant. It makes you wanna cry. This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away, because I need you now and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by._

_This innocence is brilliant. I hope that it will stay (It's so beautiful. It's so beautiful.) This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by. _

She was so wrapped up in the song; she barley even noticed the red light turned green…

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooowww that was a successful chapter but I think I had too many songs…. Anyways… 1<strong>**st**** song was **_**Chemicals react **_**by **_**Aly & AJ**_**. 2****nd**** song was**_** Domino **_**by**_** Jessie .J. **_**3rd song was **_**innocence **_**by **_**Avril lagvine. **_**I'll probably****finish up the story in a few chapters or so. I got another idea in my head for a story but I got the plot idea from the story Abandoned but I'm going to tweak it a little bit but that means I don't own anything, but don't fret I will defiantly finish this story and I might wrap it up within a few chapters… IM SO HAPPY I HAD MOR THAN 2000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**Fly on…**

**Awesomwealpha11… out.**


	6. Authors note

**So I decided to end the story in the last chapter. Sorry about all the errors but in my perspective, thanks to spelling and grammar check, I don't see any errors. Maybe in the next story I will be better but please, even though I have spelling and grammar errors, I still would like you to finish my stories and point out the errors in your reviews. Keep an eye out for my next story which will be coming out soon. **

**Awesomealpha11 out…**


	7. SORRY!

**Hey guys. So I know it's been what… about a year since I updated anything? Anyways I have a lot of explaining to do so I'll start now:**

**My computer broke down so my dad had to fix it but it was so slow I didn't bother with taking it back. Yesterday my oldest sister graduated and she got a new Apple desktop. My other sister got her old computer and I got her computer. I just got it today and I've been trying to work things out so…not sure what to say about it but…yeah.**

**This Friday (May 31, 2013) is my last day of school before summer starts. On Saturday I'll finally not be focused on homework, finals, and junk so I'll be updating 'Fighting Dirty in the Fighting Grounds' and if you guys review then I'll be going through all my stories and editing all of them so they'll be in construction or I might delete some of them, but who knows. *Sigh* **

**I also have been working on my own book in writing and I was thinking I might post it on Fanfiction and see how it does. At the end of this message I'll post the summary of it and you guys tell me in a review if I should post it.**

**Anyway now that THAT is out of the way…PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN AT THE BOTTOM AND ADD YOUR OPPINION!**


End file.
